Sarah
by rainbowglitterunicorn
Summary: Aiden Wallington knows who he is. But his friends, classmates, teachers and family don't. His appearance is radically changed. Only Sarah believes his story.
1. prologue

A week ago I was a really spoiled kid.

Now I'm homeless.

Now I haven't showered for a week.

I don't wear clean clothes, and don't have the newest smart phone anymore.

That's the past.

A week ago, I would lay down in my bed right now, probably with friends, girls and chips, with the newest movie on the newest flatscreen.

Now I'm sitting in a box, while raining.

With no friends, with no girls, and no chips, without that cool movie and the flatscreen tv.

Now the only thing that's left is this box, me, a week old hamburger and enemies.

And Sarah.

Without Sarah I would not have survived this week, the most terrible week of my life.

I look at her, she was always skinny, but now she's emaciated.

Her brown hair is not more than a bird's nest.

The light in her eyes is off, for the first time.

But the crazy thing about it is that I know her for a week now, even shorter.

I have so much to say to her, but I can't.

'Aiden, are you oke?' she asks.

'Yes Sarah, I'm oke, how are you?'

'I'm fine, we really gotta get out now.'

'Yes,that's true, but maybe they see us, I don't wanna die Sarah.'

Sarah laughs. 'Everyone dies. Is it that bad to die?'

I didn't answer her question, she was right, is it that bad to die?


	2. Aiden Wallington

I walk down the stairs to the school canteen.

Like every day I order a sandwich with extra tomatoes and after four and a half minute the old, blond canteen assistant comes back with less tomatoes than I asked for and probably the wrong sandwich. Then I walk with Dillen, Simon and Collin to our table, where the cheerleaders sit.

After eating my sandwich, I go to the toilet, where I talk with Mason, because he is always there while break. After 3 minutes I walk out of the toilet and there stands Jessica, my girlfriend. I give her a kiss and we walk together to our table, where we sit for seven minutes.

Then we hear the buzzer and going to the next lesson.

That's how it goes everyday.

But not today, something strange hangs in the air.

The canteen assistant comes back after six minutes, and she has the right sandwich with as much as tomatoes I asked for, Collin and Dillen didn't wait for me, only Simon stands behind me.

Mason isn't in the toilet, and Jessica do not wait at the toilet door.

What is going on today?

Confused I walk to the English lesson.

I take a seat next to Dillen.

"Eey Dillen, why didn't you wait for me?"

"Eh, I don't know who you are, but please go away."

"Ehm what? Dillen? What the fuck are you talk about?"

"How do you know my name? "

"I know you for 15 years!"

"I don't know you. This is the first time we ever met. You are annoying, strange boy, go away."

What? This is the craziest dream ever. Wake up. But I'm awake. What is going on?

I hear the buzzer.

"Hello every one, I see we have a new student?" She look at me.

What the hell is this?

"No. I'm not new."

"Well, that's weird, I never met you before, I'm Lady Johnson. What's your name boy?"

"Aiden Wallington."

I look at Dillen. He stares at me.

"Aiden Wallington?"

"Yes, Aiden Wallington."

Everybody stares at me, Lisa, Collin, Jeniffer, Veronica, Josh, Dillen…

I pack my back and run as fast as I can out of class.

This is crazy.

I take a ADHD pil to calm down.

I go to the toilet and look in the mirror.

No. This is not happening. This can't be real. Holy shit.

Aiden Wallington has brown hair, with big brown eyes and a brown skin.

He has a small nose and pink lips. He's very hot and every girl in school wanna talk with him. He is populair and has everything he wants.

But in the mirror I see a boy, with red hair, green eyes and a white skin.

He looks confused and there are tears in his beautiful eyes, and that boy, seems to be me, Aiden Wallington.


	3. Sarah

I walk out of the toilet, but after stand there for a few seconds, I go again to the mirror, this is real. I stand there, staring at the reflection in the mirror, not knowing if it´s mine.

I walk out of the toilet again. I look straight into the eyes of a beautiful girl, I never seen her here before. She has beautiful long, brown hair, and her blue eyes are looking into mine.

´Hi.´ she says.

´Hi.´

´My name is Sarah. Are you oke?´´

´Yes I´m fine, thanks.´

´I don´t believe you.´ she says. ´You aren´t going to come back, you are moving to a far country. I see it in your eyes Aiden.´

How does she knows my name. Wait,even if she knows me, why does she recognize me?

´Maybe, I don´t know yet.´

´I can go with you, I also wanna go. I have never been out of the country you know, I´m not happy here.´ I look at her. I do wanna go, but why should I take this girl with me? She seems to be nice.

´I really gotta think about that, bye.´ I walk away, but she starts walking behind me. ´I already know you are going Aiden, and I´m gonna go with you. You can´t do anything to stop me.´ Damn. This girl really wants to go, and I know she is right. I can´t do anything to stop her. ´Oke fine. Where do you wanna go…?´ ´Sarah. My name is Sarah. I know someone how could make sure we fly to a far country.´ Wow, this goes to fast for me, there is already a ´We` and I know this girl for five minutes.

´Oke fine, when can we go?´ ´Maybe today or tommorow, or at least in a week.´

´Ehm… oke, can I have your number?´ ´I haven´t got a cell phone, I´ll come to your house, make sure you have your bag ready, I can come every moment.´ She walks away.

It´s the day after I met Sarah. I pack my bag, with trousers and a T-shirt, underpants, food and some money. I hear the bell. I open the door and there stands Sarah. ´Come on Aiden, we haven´t got much time.´ I grab my bag and she pushes me into a car. When we are at the highway is ask her where we are going. ´To the airport.´ ´Which country?´ ´We are going to Norway!´


End file.
